lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
Table de progresa Ata Prima *Esamina definis e vocabulo esistente (100% completa) *Ajunta vocabulo engles mancante (Jorj: 76%; Simon: 30%) **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Serti ce puntua e ordina es coerente *Serti ce definis en categorias spesial (elementos, constelas, siensas, etc) es coerente *Ajusta la codigo de la disionario enlinia *Recarga la disionario a la vici *Lasa un tempo per comentas, criticas, reposa… Ata Du *Compila automata un varia bruta de la disionario engles–elefen *Refina esta par mano **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario elefen–engles **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario engles–elefen **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Scrive un prefas, lista de cortis, etc *Leje la intera per coreti eretas restante *Primi! vocabulo *Si "un american" es un person de America Norde o Sude, como nos nomi un person de la SUA? No dise "un person de la SUA" :) Simon **"american" es cuasi internasional la ajetivo e demonim per abitores de la SUA. multe linguas ave un alternativa, ma lo no es multe usada. me nota ance ce on debe refere comun a la abitantes de la du continentes. si on nesesa refere a la du continentes propre, on ta dise "la mundo nova" o "la Americas", e cuando on refere a animales o plantas de la mundo nova, on pote usa "american" como la ajetivo car animales es rara sitadanes de la SUA. me sujeste ce nos pote crea la parolas "nordamerican" e "sudamerican" per ajetivos/abitores de la du continentes. nos ia usa construis simil per alga nasiones de Africa. posible, nos pote introdui ance "Nordamerica" e "Sudamerica" como nomes propre de la du continentes, ma esta no es nesesada en mea opina. jorj **Me recorda ia leje ce alga persones de America latina no gusta la usa de "America(n)" per la SUA, ma me acorda ce esta usa es internasional. Per un person de la SUA, un parola cisa posible ta es "SUAn" o "suan", de "SUA" e "-an". An si "american" es usa per la SUA, on cisa usa "SUAn" o "suan" per plu spesifa. Angel Blaise *sorte = lot (draw lots) ** en la linguas romanica, un "sorte" es un fortuna, destina, o aveni acaso. nos pote evita ajunta un parola nova par usa "fortuna" per esta (e "estrae" per "draw"). "drawing lots" ta es "estra de fortunas". bela! jorj **Multe bela! Simon nivel *Nos lista "nivel" como prima un ajetivo, ma esta no es romanica. Si un surfas es "level, even", lo es plana. "Nivel" pertine a la altia, per esemplo de la solos diversa en un construida o barcon, o de un monte relativa a la mar, o (metafor) de un grado en un ierarcia o prosede. Simon *La sola usas de "nivel" como ajetivo es "lisa e nivel" (en la defini de "plata") e "pasaje nivel" (→ pasaje a nivel? crusa plana?). "A nivel de" sinifia "a la mesma altia/nivel como", e "a nivel" es un corti de esta. **me comprende. oce. jorj sujestas per la lista de parolas mancante Traduis Simon, me nota ce "engoli" ave sola "swallow, engulf, envelop"; "gulp"? *Si, acel pare bon. "Gulp" es ja en mea lista de parolas engles comun ma mancante, ma me ia prosede sola A e un parte de B asta aora. Simon **me nota ance "higher-ups"; ta no es in listas, posible **Si, lo no es en la lista. Sua tradui es "superiores", en mea opina. Me veni de ajunta la lista intera de la parolas mancante (o a la min los cual Jorj ia reteni cuando el ia filtri la lista orijinal, cual ia es astronomial enorme). Si tu vole ajunta sujestas per alga de estas, me va bonveni la aida! Simon ***multe bon "superior ~ superiores". Grasias per la lista, me va esamina lo multe volente. Un demanda: la lista veni de Wordnet? si tu vole, me pote prepara Wordnet 3.1 en un fix JSON comfortosa; Wordnet es la lista de fonte abrida la plu completa e detaliosa ***La lista ia veni de asi, no WordNet. WordNet es bon per sua organiza par sinifias, ma cisa nos pote trata lo como un projeta futur; me teme ce si me embarca lo aora, me va fini nunca. Simon ****ance me pensa lo =P La benefica la plu grande de WordNet es ce nos pote usa lo come un lista de consetas e no de parolas: multe plu esata e plu nonpartisan. Ma lo es vera longa! 118'000 definis! �� ****cisa ance esta lista pote es usosa (la 10'000 parolas la plu usada, de Google) *Sola car me es interesada: perce vos corsa per ajunta tan de parolas? Per fini plu completa la disionario per la primi? braien *Si. Me ia es consensa tra alga tempo ce alga parolas engles comun no apare en nosa disionario, e car nos ave aora la posible de primi lo, me vole fa ce lo es tan bon como posible. Simon Nomes de mares, etc Pos plu studia de esta problem fasinante, me comensa opina ce tu ia trova ja la solve coreta :) La nomes internasional usada es de spesies multe diversa e confusada, e an la linguas romanica difere entre se sur esce on usa "de" en los. La sola modo de ateni un sistem coerente e jeneral sasiante pare es omete "de" e regarda la nomes como propre. Me no ia ariva a un conclui ultima, ma me tende sempre plu rapida en esta dirije! Probable me va sujesta sola ce nos evita ajetivos en casos como "Canal Panaman" e "Golfo Californian". Nos debe eleje entre "Canal de Panama" (comun en la linguas romanica) o simple "Canal Panama" (coerente con la majoria vasta de otra tal nomes). Simon *lo sona bon - simil a Re Juan, etc. con "Canal" con letera major, on vide lo como un nom propre, e on no ta tende corti lo a Panama, cual ta causa confusa. natural, on pote corti lo a "la canal" pos cuando on ia introdui lo. jorj Balcanes Continuante la idea ce "Caucaso", "Danubia", "Himalaia" e "Mediteraneo" es nomes de rejiones, esce nos pote defini ce "Balcan" es la rejion cual conteni "la Balcanes"? Simon *E cisa simil per "Caribe" (ma en esta caso "caribe" es ja un demonim). Simon **me no opina ce nos nesesa estende esta model a tota areas. "la Caribe" es comun, ma no "la Balcan", per cual "la Balcanes" sufisi, emo. jorj Dardanelia Esta es un forma strana. Per ce no "Dardanelos" o (si on no gusta nomi un streta con nom plural) "Dardanel"? Simon *vera, nos debe nomi lo la streta txanacale (o an çanakkale), de la nom turces. jorj *Probable esta es un caso do nos nesesa e la nom local (turces) e la nom internasional, como per alga nasiones. Simon ** en esta caso, me sujeste continua con la tradision de usa la nom local. la streta es vera en la bordas de turcia. e me sujeste ce nos usa esata "streta canakkale" (nota ce elefen no usa leteras estra la 26, (incluinte k, q, w, e y, ma no leteras alterada como ç o ñ o diacriticas como `, ´, ¨, etc) jorj Avar La defini es "desirante forte e egoiste un cosa, tipal ricia e potia", ma esta es "avaricious, greedy, acquisitive" per cual nos no ave un bon parola. "Avar" sinifia ce on es rica ma spende poca. Simon *on debe ajunta alga cosa como "protejente forte sua ricias o mone". varias de "avar" es usada en tota linguas romanica per ambos "greedy" e "avaricious". jorj *Esta no conforma a lo cual me trova en mea disionarios romanica. Esce tu misca "avar" e "avida"? "Avida" esiste en tota nosa linguas de fonte, e ta es un bon ajunta per espresa "greedy" e sua multe sinonimes. Simon *"avida/o" en espaniol sinifia sola "eager, avid" e no "greedy". la otra linguas usa lo per sinifia E "eager" E "greedy". nos ave ja "zelosa". e en me disionarios "avar" sinifia E "greedy" E "miserly" en tota linguas romanica. en mea opina, "avar" descrive un disposa con cual on no vole separa se de sua mone, ricas, o potia, ambos en casos cuando on es ja rica, etc, o cuanto on no es ja rica, etc. jorj *Oce, me va aseta esta, car evidente la du sinifias es multe prosima. Ma mea disionario grande espaniol–engles dise ce "ávida/o" sinifia E "entusiasta" E "codiciosa", e Wiktionary acorda. Simon **disionarios no acorda sempre, me divina! an disionarios grande omete alga parolas - un leson per nos, me opina. jorj * There are two words in Spanish (Avido/a y avaro/a, also avaricioso/a which is a synonym of the last one). They are quite similiar in meaning. Whe you say "ávida/o" sinifia E "entusiasta" I see what it refers to but it is not the first and most common meaning as greedy or eager. --Chabi (talk) 14:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Me comprende, e grasias per la lias. Cisa me es confusada par "avare" en franses e "avara" en esperanto, cual coresponde a "miserly" en engles (= con cualias de un "miser = a person who hoards wealth and spends as little money as possible"). An tal, vide asi la articles per "avaro/a" e "ávido/a" en la publici 7 de Collins Spanish Dictionary: ::avaro/a :::(A) ADJ miserly, mean; ser ~ de o en alabanzas to be sparing in one's praise; ser ~ de palabras to be a person of few words :::(B) SM/F miser ::ávido/a :::ADJ (= entusiasta) avid, eager (de for); (= codicioso) greedy (de for); de sangre blood-thirsty :La difere es entre un person ci reteni sua ricia, privata vantante lo a se ("miserly"), e un person ci desira intensa oteni ricia o potia per se, en manera egosa ("greedy"). Simon *Me persepi ance un difere entre "zelosa" e "greedy". On es tipal zelosa sur un cosa cual on ave ja o fa ja: on bonveni visitores con zelo o parla zelosa sur sua pasatempos prefereda. On es "greedy" per un cosa cual on no ave ja (o no ave en cuantia sasiante), en modo egosa. Simon Parolas prefisada A presente, la parolas con prefisas "ofisial" es listada como derivadas de un radis, e otra parolas apare como propre radises. Me opina ce esta no es un sistem aidosa per usores. O tota debe es tratada como derivadas, o tota debe es tratada como radises. La problem en la caso prima es ce un usor pote desira xerca un parola con un prefisa cual el no reconose como prefisa, e el no va trova lo en la libro. La caso du es normal (ma no sempre trovada) en disionarios de engles, e relativa comun en otra linguas cual me conose. Sua problem es ce parolas prefisada no es radises! Ma nos pote inventa un sistem per indica de cual radis los es derivada; nos no nesesa primi esta detalia en la libro, ma nos pote reteni lo en la testo cru de la disionario per permete ce nos estrae ancora fasil listas de tota derivadas de un radis. Simon * La caso du es plu usosa, ma la libro primida ta debe marca la prefisas en alga modo, cisa par leteras apoiada o par color. La usor ta benefica vide la strutur de la parola. Un otra posibilia es la usa de referes interna: "maltrata - vide trata". Isaac * Me gusta la idea de marca la prefisas. Referes interna deveni iritante si los es multe. Simon * La idea ta funsiona ance multe bon per parolas composada, cual me ia separa ja de sua radises: Simon ---- .portavion : nom verbo-nom :D un barcon grande de gera do aviones pote enaira e atera :I # :R avion :EN aircraft carrier ---- .postadio : nom :R stadio :EN backstage area ---- : portavion n. aircraft carrier [un barcon grande de gera do aviones pote enaira e atera] : postadio n. backstage area